Do you really love me?
by Mia Koji
Summary: Hi! This isn't one of my greatest stories, but please tell me what you think, I had nothing to do, so I decided to type it up.


Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors.

Do you really love me?

" I am not!" Mia cried.

" You are too!" Ryo cried back.

" Urgh! I hate you so much!" Mia yelled before running to her room.

" I feel the same way about you!" Ryo snapped before he left.

***Ryo's POV***

I can't believe her! I am selfish? I never did one thing selfish in two years! She is the selfish one! Can't go anywhere that I want to go! Why did I even say that I cared for her? 

" Ryo?" A girl asked.

" Hi, Jamie." I said as I turned around to look at my friend.

" What are you doing down here? You look like you walked here." She said.

" I did, Mia and I had a fight, we broke up." I told her.

" You two have been at each other's necks." Jamie said to me with a smile.

" I know, but she is the one that I love, even though about a half hour ago I told her other wise. I feel bad for calling her all of those names. I probably hurt her pride." I said feeling bad.

" I am more then sure that she'll get over it, or maybe it's time for you two to brake up and move on." Jamie said putting her hand on my shoulder.

" I love her too much to end our relationship. I couldn't live with out her." I said looking down, but Jamie lifted my chin and kissed me.

***Mia's POV***

I am such an idiot! I shouldn't have said that about Ryo. I love him so much! Where is he? Sage said he saw him going this way. Wait there he is!

I pulled over a little away from him and ran over to him, " RYO!" I called, I slowed down when I saw him more closely. He was with Jamie, and they were kissing.

" Mia!?" Ryo said to me when he turned around.

" How could you!? We have a small fight and then that is it!? I am such an idiot for falling in love with you!" I cried as I walked over to him and then slapped him as hard as I could, before turning and leaving. I ran all of the way back to the car, never looking back at him.

***Ryo's POV***

Damn! Why did I kiss Jamie? I love Mia, don't I? Yes I do! I don't have to ask myself that question cause I know that I do.

" Ryo? Don't worry she'll get over it, or maybe it's time for us to try to have a relationship more then a friendship." Jamie told me.

" No, I love Mia, and I told you that." I said to her.

" Then why did you kiss me back?" She asked me.

" I am an idiot alright? I love Mia more then life, and now maybe she won't even speak to me again!" I cried as I started to run home to talk to Mia, she'll never forget today nor will I. Maybe this means that there is no more 'us'.

" Ryo!" Sage said when I walked in.

" Sage, where is Mia?" I asked.

" She left to find you, why?" Sage responded confuse.

" I kissed Jamie and Mia saw me. She slapped me and then left. The kiss was nothing to me!" I cried as I got my keys to see if I could find her.

" You are the worlds biggest idiot." Sage said to me before I left.

" I know that." I said as I got onto my motorcycle and left.

Mia, where are you? I can't let anything happen to you, or I will kill myself. I am so sorry! I am such an idiot!

**** Mia's POV***

I can't believe him! He kissed her! I thought that he loved me! This was just a lie! This whole relationship was a lie! Every time he said he loved me was a lie. He used me! I know now that he only wanted a girl like Jamie. I was never good enough for him. 

" How can I help you?" A lady asked me when I was up at the counter.

" A one-way ticket to France please." I said taking my Visa card out.

" Okay, one is about to leave in ten minutes and there is a place in first class." She said.

" I'll take it." I told her as she gave me the ticket. 

" You're in 3-B." She said. 

I got to my plane in ten minutes. This is nice; I am getting away from the lies for good. " Bye guys, bye Ryo." I whispered as the plane took off.

" Hi, I am Elizabeth, you can call me Liz. You don't have luggage, were you in a hurry?" A girl asked me.

" Yeah, I want to get away from someone that I thought cared for me." I told her.

" I did that, but it didn't help. He followed me and killed my husband and my kids." She said in sorrow.

" Oh, I am sorry. Ryo wouldn't do that. Him and I had a fight, and he left. I went to say that I was sorry, and I found him kissing his friend. I doubt it if he cared at all for me." I explained.

" I am sure that he didn't. You should talk it out with him. I bet that it will work out with him." Liz said to me.

" Maybe I should, but I want to have some time to think about it and all." I said.

" Tell ya what, you look like you are a trusty person, you can stay with me at my house in France." Liz offered me.

" Thank you so much! I'll pay you too, I used to live in France, but I was forced to move to Japan." I explained looking down remembering that day.

*** Ryo's POV***

" Where could she be boy?" I asked White Blaze who rested his head on my leg; " I hurt her so much! I never meant too, I wish it never happened! I wish that she was here right now with me." I stopped talking when I heard the phone ring.

" RYO! GET THE PHONE!" Rowen yelled.

" Hello?" I asked answering it.

" Hi, Ryo." I heard Mia's voice.

" Mia?! I am so sorry! I…" I started.

" Ryo, I don't have time for excuses, I just wanted to tell you guys that I am fine. I should be home in a month or two. Bye." She said before hanging up.

I felt my heart brake again. It broke when she slapped me and now it broke into four pieces. I messed up, and I will never have what I had. She will never feel how I feel for her again.

" Who was it?" Cye asked coming into my room.

" Mia, she said she's fine and that she won't be back for a month or two." I answered.

" At least she is safe." Cye said before leaving my room.

None of them want to talk to me, cause of what I have done. I caused our best friend to leave. The girl that I would die for again and again is gone. I swear that I will never go out or look at another girl again. There is only one girl for me.

*** Mia's POV***

" You look, great, Mi!" Liz told me.

" Thanks, do you think that they will notice?" I asked her as I looked in the mirror.

" You still have three weeks until your plane. I am sure that you will even change more and for the better too. Are you going to go out with Roy…no Ryo again?" She asked me.

" Yes, maybe, in less he decided to go out with Jamie. Maybe I should let him be with her…" I trailed off as I sat down on the couch.

" NO! You love him and he loves you! When you go home you go up to him and give him a huge kiss!" Liz said laughing.

"I sure will, I have to get my hair done, I want to get it cut a little and then curled. I also want to buy more clothing." I said with a wink.

" I am right behind you." Liz said as we left.

**** 3 weeks later still Mia's POV****

I can't believe I am going home. I am gonna see them all again, including Ryo.

" I am going to miss you, Mia." Liz said to me at the airport.

" I am gonna miss you too, but I will call, write you and visit you!" I promised.

" Bye." Liz said hugging me.

" Bye." I said hugging her back and then leaving.

***Five hours later, still Mia's POV***

" MIA!" I heard Cye yell as he saw me and then he embraced me.

" Hi, Cye." I said hugging him back.

" MIA?!" I heard the others cry as they ran down the stairs to see him.

" Mia, we missed you so much!" Sage said to me.

" I missed you all too." I said giving them a smile.

" Mi, I am so sorry." I heard Ryo tell me as he came over to me.

" I am not mad anymore." I told him as I hugged him and then kissed him.

" Mi, I love you so much! I never meant to do what I did." He said.

" I love you too. I am sorry for leaving." I said with kissing him again.

" You look so different, you cut your hair, new style in clothing, as long as you are Mia, my Mia then I don't mind." Ryo told me as he kissed me.

The end! I had nothing to do, so I won't this story, I am working on another one that should be up soon!


End file.
